First
by Yui Kazu
Summary: Merupakan kumpulan potongan kisah yang menceritakan hal yang serba pertama bagi Naruto dan Hinata, mulai dari First meet, First kiss, First night, sampai First to be parents
1. Chapter 1

"Kenapa kau menangis?"  
Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh bocah 7 tahun itu pada seorang gadis kecil yang baru ditemuinya. "Eh? aano,,,, " entah mengapa gadis kecil langsung dilanda kegugupan. '_mata yang indah'_ serunya dalam hati. Sejak saat itulah sang gadis mengagumi bocah itu

TBC


	2. First Meet

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: First**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre: Romance (maybe)**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR, minim deskripsi, minim konflik, dan lain-lain**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita, latar, dan sebagainya, tapi ide ini murni dari saya yang gajenya sudah tidak tanggung-tanggung**

**Summary:** Merupakan kumpulan potongan kisah yang menceritakan hal yang serba pertama bagi Naruto dan Hinata, mulai dari _**First meet**_, _**First kiss**_, _**First night**_, sampai _**First to be parents**_

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Check it out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** First **Meet ***

Tik tik tik

Terdengar suara tetesan air langit yang jatuh. Masih terasa jelas dinginnya tetesan hujan sore itu, menampakkan pemandangan langit antara terang dan gelap. Tetesan-tetesan ringan sisa hujan bertabrakan dengan sinar mentari sore sehingga menimbulkan bias cahaya di ufuk timur.

Tetesan-tetesan itu rupanya tak menghalangi seorang gadis untuk tetap duduk dengan wajah menunduk seolah ada hal yang sangat menarik di atas pasir yang ia pijaki. Bila dilihat dengan lebih dekat semakin jelaslah paras ayu sang gadis. Namun, paras indah itu terhiasi oleh tetesan air. Tidak, bukan air hujan, melainkan air mata!

Dengan tangan yang tertempeli pasir putih pantai itu, sang gadis menyeka air matanya. Namun, isak tangisnya masih jelas terdengar.

"Hiks, Ka-chan," suara indahnya terdengar lirih.

Hm,,, gadis yang malang. Sepertinya ia terpisah dari sang ibu. Kepala bersurai indigonya tergerak ke kanan dan kiri mencari kemana sosok sang ibu. Tak kunjung menemukan objek yang ia cari, gadis kecil yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun itu menundukkan kembali wajahnya. Kali ini dengan isakan yang lebih menjadi.

"Ng?" dengan gumaman kecil, kepala kuning seorang bocah menoleh ke arah isakan tadi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tanda heran. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, bocah itu mendekat ke asal suara. Langkahnya yang pelan tak dapat membuat gadis yang masih terisak itu sadar.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya sang bocah dengan raut wajah penuh keheranan. Suaranya yang sedikit keras berhasil membuat iris _amethyst_ gadis itu terangkat. Seakan waktu berhenti, dua pasang iris yang berbeda warna itu terkunci.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil itu merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Jangankan kata-kata, isak tangisnya pun terhenti. Sang bocah laki-laki itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan sang gadis.

"Eh, a-ano..." itulah yang keluar dari bibir ranum gadis itu. Ia terlalu terpaku dengan iris biru cerah yang baru saja menatapnya lama.

'_Mata yang indah'_ gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Bocah laki-laki itu menangkap raut kesedihan di wajah cantik sang gadis. Bagaimana tidak, sendirian di tempat seperti ini dalam kondisi gerimis dan hari sudah hampir gelap.

'_Mungkin dia kehilangan ibunya'_ terka bocah 7 tahun itu dalam hati. Dengan memamerkan senyumnya, bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis, memberi sapu tangan berwarna orange untuk mengeringkan air matanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi ya, sebentar lagi ibumu pasti akan menemukanmu," ucapnya seraya menyentuh puncak kepala sang gadis setelah sang gadis menerima sapu tangan itu.

_Sapu tangan yang kelak akan menyatukan mereka._

Gadis itu masih belum menyeka air matanya. Sepertinya ia merasa terlalu sayang untuk mengotori sapu tangan itu dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir keluar. Merasa usahanya gagal, bocah pirang itu pu berjongkok, memutuskan untuk menghibur sang gadis yang tengah dilanda sedih sekali lagi.

"Hei lihat, ada pelangi!" serunya dengan semangat. Jari telunjuknya yang masih terlihat kecil terangkat ke arah timur.

Hm, bias cahaya tadi sudah terjadi, menimbulkan lukisan garis lengkung 7 warna yang sangat indah dengan gradasi warna yang pas. Terbentang jelas di langit pantai itu.

Dan gadis itu pun tak ragu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah itu setelah mendengar kata pelangi. Iris amethyst yang sempat muram berubah menjadi cerah kembali. Pancaran kekaguman tergambar dari matanya. Sudah sekian lama ia tidak melihat pelangi seindah itu.

"Hei, apa kau tau mengapa pelangi itu ada?" tanya sang bocah pirang setelah atensi gadis itu berhasil ia kuasai. Gelengan pelan dari sang gadis membuat bocah itu tersenyum, seakan bersemangat untuk memulai ceritanya. Senyuman itu berhasil membuat rona kemerahan di pipi tembem sang gadis.

"Pelangi itu jelmaan dari bidadari," bocah itu memulai ceritanya, "ada 7 bidadari berselendang yang turun dari kayangan untuk mandi di sungai yang ada di bumi," tambahnya dengan mempertahankan senyum yang terlihat memukau di mata sang gadis.

"Dan selendang 7 bidadari itulah yang menjadikan pelangi," ucapnya lagi seraya mengambil tangan sang gadis dan mengarahkannya pada irisan warna-warna indah yang tercetak di langit. Tangan mungil sang gadis terasa pas dalam kurungan jemarinya, menimbulkan desiran aneh dalam hati sang gadis indigo.

"Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu," ucapnya dengan menggerakkan telunjuk sang gadis. Sang gadis merasa baru pertama kali mempelajari warna dan terpaku dengan penuh atensi pada penjelasan anak laki-laki itu.

"Dan kau tau, bidadari yang punya selendang ungu tidak ada di sungai itu," lanjut bocah itu setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Bocah itu tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Ucapannya membuat sang gadis indigo menampakkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"K-kemana?" akhirnya suara gadis itu pun keluar. Suara lembut yang terdengar gugup setidaknya sudah menunjukkan bahwa bocah itu berhasil menghibur sang gadis.

"Bidadari itu ada disini," jawab bocah itu dengan tangan kanannya terangkat. Menyentuh pipi sang gadis dan menghapus jejak air mata yang masih membekas disana.

Dengan ekspresi heran, gadis itu menyerngit. Melupakan tangan kecil yang saat ini bermain-main di pipinya.

"A-ada disini, benarkah?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Berharap memang benar bidadari itu ada disini dan bisa ia lihat. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Imajinasinya sudah melanglang buana.

'_Pasti bidadari itu cantik, seperti pelangi itu'_

"Hm, disini," ucap sang bocah dengan anggukan kepalanya. Tangannya masih setia bertengger di pipi tembem gadis yang baru ia temui ini. Halus dan lembut, membuat ia betah untuk mengusap air mata itu.

Mendengar penuturan bocah itu, sang gadis tersenyum senang, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan bidadari cantik itu. Sekarang yang terlihat oleh iris bocah itu adalah senyum manis dan iris cerah sang gadis, menandakan bahwa ia sudah melupakan kesedihannya.

Sang bocah menatap iris yang tengah bersinar itu dengan senyumnya, dan dengan suara cempreng ala bocahnya, ia pun berujar kembali.

"Jadilah bidadari itu suatu hari nanti–" ujar bocah itu dengan tingkah lucu seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, tak lama bocah itu melanjutkan, "–bidadari untukku."

Yang didapatnya adalah anggukan setuju dari sang gadis seolah gadis itu mengerti makna ucapan yang sejujurnya ia pun tak mengerti. Kata-kata itu seolah meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya yang saat ini melengkungkan senyum dan–

CUP

–mengecup pelan pipi sang gadis.

Tak ayal gadis itu pun kaget dan merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Menundukkan kepalanya seolah sudah mengenal akan makna malu.

Dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, bocah itu pun melangkah pergi setelah melihat wanita paruh baya yang memiliki iris sama dengan gadis itu. _'itu pasti ibunya'_ serunya dengan perasaan lega.

Gadis itu pun memandang kearah bocah itu ketika bocah itu menoleh ke belakang lagi. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum ala anak kecil yang begitu menggemaskan dan begitu manis. Tersenyum dengan perasaan lega dan tanpa beban.

Ah! Sayangnya ada satu hal yang kedua bocah itu lupa. Nama!

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**(dengan gajenya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Fic gaje macam apalagi ini? Ckckck... #geleng2 kepala**

**Ini lanjutan dari chapter 1 yang entah disebut apa. Awalnya fic ku ini rate K, tapi di chapter kedua ini saya ubah jadi rate T. Semoga tidak membuat kecewa para readers sekalian. Mohon kritik dan sarannya #ojigi**

**Salam hangat,**

**Yui Kazu**


End file.
